life_of_the_party_dndfandomcom-20200213-history
Lakeside
Lakeside is a large city in the East of Caldera, situated at the North of Lake Felrik. Lakeside governs the smaller towns and villages around the lake and is well known for it's trade in fishing and shipbuilding. Overview Founded some two and a half centuries ago, Lakeside is a relatively young city in comparison to many other locales in Caldera. As people flocked to Lake Felrik to take advantage of it's calm waters and bountiful stocks of fish, a hub of buildings developed into an established city, earning a reputation of fine craft, welcoming manner and friendly citizens. A number of guild headquarters find themselves operating from Lakeside, such as the Guild of Cartographers, Guild of Shipbuilders and Guild of Meteorologists. Once a year, at the end of summer, Lakeside celebrates the people of the Lake by hosting a two day tournament across the docklands, with residents from the smaller nearby towns competing in a manner of games, challenges and tests of skill. Populace and Governance Governance The city of Lakeside oversees the governance of the smaller towns and villages which border Lake Felrik. The largest of these are Chidon Pier, Felrike and Wilsons Landing, as well as a number of tiny villages and hamlets. Representatives and officials from each town are stationed in Lakeside where they co-ordinate on matters of trade, shipping, fishing and protection. Lakeside itself governs internal matters with three elected seats of power, who jointly govern for three years on a staggered basis, with one representative changing each year. The roles respectively look after finance, development and welfare. Populace Due to the nature of the city, a notable proportion of Lakesides residents do not live there on a permanent basis. Ships passing through and changing crews mean that many people in the city find themselves there for a number of months, rather than settling down permanently. As such, the makeup and culture of Lakeside is diverse and constantly shifting, as different crews and peoples influence a district for a short time before setting sail once more. However, that is not to say that Lakeside is without it's permanent residents. Generations of people who have been born in the city know no other places, and there are plenty who settle down there after a long life on the waves. Half-Elves, Humans, Orcs and Half Orcs make up the majority of the citizens, being the peoples who find themselves accustomed to lives at sea most easily. In particular, Orcs and Half-Orcs who are renowned across the continent as adept sailors find themselves in large numbers in the city, forming a backbone of the city's culture, their architecture and carpentry apparent on most street corners turned. Orcish communities tend to be nomadic in nature and every few generations, numbers of Orcs feel a pull to wander the waves once more and take off on their longships to seek new sights and explore new lands. This furthers Lakesides shifting dynamic, with neighbourhoods and districts changing occupants every so often. Smaller pockets of seafaring folk enjoy the city and take up permanent residence there, notably Sea-Dwarves (The Kehragir), Sea-Elves (The Mel'ahrren) and Water Genasi. Although they reside in lower numbers than the Human and Orcish races, there is enough of a presence of them in the city that they are not a rare sight. Locations